


Armistice

by Skywinder



Series: Missing Piece AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Earth Transformers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a layover at a space station, Starscream runs into some mechs he never expected to see again.  During the conversation, he finds himself faced with a difficult decision.</p><p>Takes place between chapter 5 & 6 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/890098">Missing Piece</a>.</p><p>Part of NaNoWriMo 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of those intended to give some ideas of what is going on both on and away from Cybertron during Starscream's journey. I decided there were a few tales that could be told given the large time-skip. 
> 
> Do enjoy!

* * *

_ Space Station Delta-54027SL _

It was the angry shout that caught Starscream's attention as he walked by Hangar 35-D.

"Are you out of your fragging mind?! One hundred thousand credits for a map to the Epsilon galaxy?!"

 _That voice sounds familiar_ , the tri-color thought, as he paused and looked up from the datapad he'd been reading. Curious, he turned on his heel and walked into the hanger.

On the far side, a very large ship was docked, with the ramp down. At the bottom of the ramp stood an electric blue minibot plane with yellow optics and a much larger mech, a steel-gray shuttle with violet optics. There were gold stripes on the shuttle's broad wings. Both mechs were staring down one of the station's docking agents, a four meter tall blue-skinned, silver-haired organic, with angry expressions.

Starscream leaned against the doorframe, frowning. He would swear he knew that shuttle mech...

The blue-skinned organic (a Slivaynian, Starscream thought), shrugged and replied, "That's the price. Take it or leave it."

The shuttle growled, while the face of his companion hardened. Starscream shook his head. Unfortunately, the alien's words didn't surprise him in the slightest. In the six thousand vorns since he'd heard of the attack on Vos, things had been getting more and more difficult for Cybertronians. Planets were turning them away, their governments refusing to deal with them for fear they'd get dragged into the war, the Galactic Council removing their protection and refusing to help any refugees even though they had no part in the conflict on Cybertron. 

Prices that suddenly inflated from the amounts they had originally set as soon as a Cybertronian expressed interest...

Starscream hadn't yet had that problem here, though he'd heard other refugees had run into it. He suspected the only reason he hadn't experienced that problem was because he was here so often. He was a known quantity to those in charge here, his face and ship long on record. Certainly that might change if the war on Cybertron worsened and some future management of this station decided it wasn't worth the risk anymore, but he would deal with that when the time came.

He was brought out of his musings by the slightly higher-pitched voice of the minibot. "Forget it, Steelblaze. It's not worth it." He turned a glare at the alien. "They're just a bunch of greedy fraggers, anyway."

The Slivaynian stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Starscream froze. _Steelblaze?_ His own optics hardened. He _thought_ he'd recognized that mech. His hand clenched around the datapad. Steelblaze, the youngest sibling of Skyfire's Sire Solarion, the one who'd been most vocal in his disapproval of Starscream. The Seeker could recall some very choice, crude comments he'd made in his and Skyfire's hearing one time concerning Starscream's heritage. The resulting fight had led to Steelblaze and Skyfire both ending up in the medcenter for about two orns.

It was one of the few times he'd seen Skyfire lose his well-contained temper so completely. Starscream shook his head again. Small wonder he'd eventually gone to get Jetfire's blessing.

He hadn't expected to run into any of Skyfire's clan again, though perhaps he should have. While Skyfire's kin hadn't been pleased about the Senate's refusal to send a search party, he knew that most of them wouldn't exactly approve of joining a war to overthrow the government. Sure, there would be a few who would take sides, but some would likely take the chance to leave should it arise.

But here and now of all places...

For a moment, Starscream toyed with the idea of walking away and letting the management of the station deal with them. He hated Steelblaze, and minibots were known to be a bit too hot-tempered for their own good. It would be only fair for them to get a taste of their own medicine.

Then again, he liked this station and didn't want to be barred forever because of some slag-for-brains mechs...

_Pit with it._

Starscream subspaced the datapad, pushed himself off the doorframe and stepped forward, speaking up as he did so: "Or perhaps it's as simple as Cybertronians not being well-liked these orns." The three others in the room looked up, startled, as he approached. The Slivaynian backed off a few feet, while Steelblaze froze as he recognized the other flier. Starscream just looked at the smaller alien and nodded shortly before turning his head back to the other two and continued sarcastically, "I believe it has something to do with a civil war that's going on right now, and from what I remember of my history, Cybertron has never been good about keeping other races out of their problems."

Steelblaze snarled, and the minibot sputtered. Starscream turned his attention back to the Slivaynian, and asked in the other's language, "I trust these...individuals...weren't giving you too much trouble?"

The organic's eyes widened in surprise briefly as he heard the taller alien speak to him in his own tongue, then he smirked and replied coolly in the same language, "They aren't...now. I suppose you would like to deal with them?" From what he'd heard, it wasn't the first time this giant had dealt with troublemakers. That and the fact he'd never caused problems were why each new management at this station had never caused this being any.

Starscream gave a short nod. "I'll see to it they don't come back here," he promised calmly, sending a cool look at the other two. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this.

The alien gave a cold grin in return and then headed out of the hanger. Starscream watched as the organic left, then turned back to the two in front of him.

Before he could say anything, Steelblaze spoke up. "Well, look what the turbofox dragged in. A cowardly inbred mech who runs away rather than dealing with things."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "I don't have to explain my reasons to you. I highly doubt a mech with only half a logic chip would understand anyway. Besides," he continued, smirking slightly as the shuttle's fists clenched, "if you must know, Jetfire and I spoke before I left. He gave his blessing to my journey. You have a problem, go back to Cybertron and take it up with him."

In truth, Starscream didn't know if Jetfire was with them or not, but it was clear the words had the intended effect, as Steelblaze's jaw clamped shut. But the Seeker wasn't done.

His smirk became more pronounced. "Oh, that's right. You can't. You're running away from Cybertron too, and you're not going to risk your plating just to find out if what I said is true." He shrugged carelessly. "Shame."

If looks could kill, then Starscream would have died at that moment at the expression of rage and hate in the shuttle's optics. However, he had different concerns. He turned to look at the plane mini. "As for you, you need to learn when to shut up. All you've done by insulting that alien is confirm for him that Cybertronians are ignorant brutes. An opinion that about a third of the universe shares right now."

"He was cheating us! There's no way that a guide to a galaxy would charge that much!" the other mech insisted.

"You're right, they wouldn't. Under normal circumstances," Starscream replied very coolly. "Unfortunately, these aren't. Cybertron was removed from the Galactic Council's membership charter fifty-five hundred vorns ago. As far as a lot of other planetary governments are concerned, it means they can do what they want to Cybertronians with no fear of retaliation. And if there is, then the Council will come to the defense of the planet the Cybertronian retaliated against."

The look of hate drained out of Steelblaze's optics and both his and the blue mini's wings stiffened. "You're lying," the small plane whispered, disbelief tinging his words.

Starscream shook his head. "You wish I was," he stated flatly. "From what I heard, representatives from the Council went to Cybertron shortly after Vos to find out if the story they'd heard from a passing merchant ship was true. After giving their recognition code at the Iacon shipyard, they were accused of being spies and the Senate tried to shoot them down." His voice became dark. "There were some other attempts over the next five hundred vorns as I understand. Ships being fired on for doing nothing more than passing through Cybertron's orbit. Finally, they had enough."

Neither mech spoke in response to Starscream's words. After a few moments, Starscream continued, "And if you're considering appealing to them, I should let you know that other refugees have tried and been turned away."

The blue mech opened his mouth to reply now, but whatever he would have said was cut off by the sound of a third voice, a deeper one. "Steelblaze, Quickdraft, if you could return to the ship, your mates are asking for some help with the younglings."

Quickdraft just nodded numbly, still not seeming to want to believe what he'd heard. "Yes, sir." He turned and walked back up the access ramp, squeezing by another shuttle that was coming out of the ship, a midnight black one with sky-blue optics. Starscream's optics widened as he recognized this mech as well.

Unlike the mini, Steelblaze was not as quick to move. "And why should I, Stellarios? You know what he said?!"

Stellarios turned to the other mech. "I heard him, 'Blaze. I also heard you provoke him. Not to mention Quickdraft's insult to that organic," he replied with an edge to his voice. "Primus, Steelblaze. We have been 'asked' to leave five space stations now and have had three planets turn us away. We can't afford to anger anyone else. Especially not if what Starscream says is true."

"And how do we know it is?" the other mech sneered.

"How do we know it isn't?" Stellarios replied grimly. When Steelblaze couldn't find a response, Stellarios just shook his head. "Get on the ship, Steelblaze. We will speak later."

The gray shuttle snarled and walked up the access ramp, pausing only once to sneer at the Seeker who just gazed back at him impassively.

Once he was aboard, Starscream's attention turned back to the remaining shuttle mech. He remembered Stellarios well. Another sibling of Solarion's, he had cared about as much for Starscream as most of Skyfire's clan had. However, he hadn't been as overtly hostile as the others. Starscream had never really been certain what to think about him.

Stellarios said nothing for a few moments, then: "Starscream. It's been a long time." The tone was flat, and his optics and features now betrayed nothing.

Starscream raised a browridge, uncertain what to make of this. "It has," he agreed warily.

The shuttle's face remained expressionless. "You have been well?"

Starscream didn't answer for a moment, still uncertain of what to make of the situation. "As can be expected," he finally answered.

Stellarios nodded. "I see." After a moment of silence, the shuttle continued, "I wish to apologize for my sibling's behavior. I know what my Co-Creation is like and should have selected someone else to act as representative. Or gone myself. Is it true what you said to them?"

If the tri-color hadn't been bemused by this conversation before, he certainly was now. "It is." He tilted his head to the side. "What is going on, Stellarios?"

The other now raised a browridge. "Excuse me?"

Starscream shook his head. "You know what I mean. There was no love lost between myself and most of your kin. Even Skyfire knew that, which was why he went to Jetfire before our last mission. And now, you're standing here talking to me civilly as if we've never been at odds. Why?"

A strange look came into the shuttleframe's optics, and he looked away. Starscream just stood and waited.

Finally a sigh came from the other mech, and a bitter smile appeared on his face. "It...is strange what it takes to rearrange one's priorities," he finally stated. He turned his face back to Starscream, no longer hiding the exhaustion he felt. "After your departure, the clan began to split. I know you were friends with Lunarion, so you must know how he reacted to the news of Skyfire's accident and the Senate's unwillingness to send a search party to bring him home."

Starscream nodded. "I remember." Lunarion had made what Starscream thought was an offhand remark when he'd first approached him about buying the ship. First, he'd asked Starscream if it was true what the letter from the Science Council had said, that the Senate had opted to do nothing. When Starscream confirmed it, he saw Lunarion's face twist in pure rage for just a moment. Then he'd said something that Starscream hadn't paid much attention to at the time: _"One of these orns, they'll pay for that."_

Back then, it had seemed an idle comment. Not to mention he'd been so wrapped up in his own pain, the dark undertones hadn't really registered. But comments like Lunarion's, sentiments he'd heard before back in Vos and later in Crystal City among a few of his winged colleagues, had come back very sharply to mind in the vorns following the news of the attack on Vos.

Starscream suddenly had a bad feeling that he didn't want to know what Stellarios was going to say next. 

Unfortunately, he was right.

"He wasn't alone in his feelings," Stellarios went on. "About three thousand vorns ago, Lunarion and seven others, all of Skyfire's generation, left Altihex with the intention of joining the Decepticons. We have not heard from them since. Prior to their departure, there were several arguments between them and their Creators. I know from Jetfire that he informed you that none of us were happy with the Senate's decision, but since we had no connections in Iacon, much less with the Senate, there was little we could do. When Vos fell, it only seemed to harden their opposition. They were arrested several times at some of the rallies held in Altihex."

Starscream shuttered his optics briefly. He remembered wondering after his aborted visit to Cybertron if he'd ever find out what happened to those he'd known and cared for. The Vosian refugees hadn't been able to tell him anything, but now the tri-color had part of an answer and he wasn't sure he liked it much. "I see," was all he replied after a moment.

Stellarios just shook his head tiredly. "Some of them had mates and Creations they left behind. They are with us now."

"Primus," muttered Starscream as he shook his own head. What kind of Creator did that? For all of Skyfire's issues with his own family, they'd never gone so far as to cut him off. Just how angry were they that they would abandon their own kin? Their Creations, no less? "So what happened next? Why are you here and not in Altihex?" 

Starscream suspected he already knew the answer. He'd heard the story already a few times and he doubted this time would be much different.

He proved to be correct, as Stellarios spoke again.

"In spite of the tensions, Altihex tried to stay Neutral, but Vos' fall only escalated things for the worse. With so many already choosing one side or the other, it eventually became difficult to avoid the possibility that we could not keep from making a declaration for siding with either the Autobots or Decepticons. With that in mind, the Emirate commandeered the shipyards and made the declaration that anyone who wished to leave the city could do so." The black shuttle smiled ruefully as he thought of this. "Again, we were split. I, Steelblaze and two other of our siblings felt it would be best to take up the offer; take what was left of our Creations along with their own families. Those whose mates had abandoned them agreed. Solarion and two others of our clan did not feel that way, though their own remaining Creations and families agreed with us." 

Starscream noted that one name seemed to be missing from that discussion. "And Jetfire?"

Stellarios' fists clenched. "He chose not to come," the other mech whispered. His optics were a strange mixture of emotions now. "He did have some connections in the Emirate's Council and was able to get those of us who wanted to go a place in one of the ships, but he would not go himself."

Starscream felt his Spark clench a bit. He'd only met Jetfire once, but he'd never forgotten that visit, nor the words they'd exchanged. Nor had he ever forgotten how much Skyfire had looked up to the old mech. _Primus, look out for him_ , he thought quietly.

Aloud, he just asked, "Why?"

Stellarios shook his head. "I asked him the same question when I found out. He would only say that it was more important for his family to be safe than for him. When I pointed out that some of his Beta-Creations were with the Decepticons and a handful of my siblings were staying here, where it wasn't safe, he just smiled and shook his head. He wouldn't say more, except to just go home and get my family ready to go. I didn't see him again until a few day cycles later, when we left and he came to see us off."

Starscream nodded thoughtfully. With what he knew of the mech, both through Skyfire's words and that visit, he suspected he knew why the other had stayed behind. Jetfire was an old mech, but he had fought in a war once and was well-used to battle. Chances were, he'd want to protect his home, what was left of it, no matter what happened, just as long as he knew that those he cared for were safe. Concerns over possible war had been part of the reason he hadn't insisted Starscream stay, after all.

Aloud, he said only, "At least he knows most of his kin is safe. Perhaps that's all that mattered to him."

Stellarios nodded wearily. "Perhaps," was all he said in reply.

A thought occurred to Starscream. "I'm curious. Just how did that mini flier manage to get aboard a ship of Altihexian shuttles?"

The black shuttle chuckled. "He and some of his own kin were visiting when the edict was released. He applied for permission, though I am not sure how it is he got accepted," he finished dryly.

Stellarios' expression became serious now, and he looked Starscream straight in the optics. "You asked me a few breems ago why I was speaking so civilly to you."

"I did," the Seeker confirmed.

Stellarios smiled bitterly. "I will be frank, Starscream. I never approved of you simply because of your heritage. Nothing more nor less. When you left Cybertron after Skyfire's accident, I felt you a coward. When I found out Jetfire had accepted you in spite of this, I wondered why he would waste his time. I could not understand.

"Now, I have left behind three siblings and my Sire to an unknown fate. Not to mention, I and my mate have had to deal with the abandonment of one of our own Creations to the Decepticons and we may never know what his fate will be. I have witnessed Jumpstart's mate and Creations' grief over his abandoment of them. I did not understand how deep some pain and grief could cut. Now, I do."

The black shuttle gave a bitter half-smile. "And now that I know, I feel it would be an insult to you, my Sire and Skyfire's memory if I continued the quarrel. I cannot speak for the rest of my kin," and here he shot a glance behind him back up the ramp where Steelblaze had vanished, "but for my own part, I ask for your forgiveness if you are willing to give it. If not...then I can certainly understand." With those words, he extended his hand.

Starscream just gazed at him, uncertain what to make of this. He'd long ago given up hope that any of Skyfire's kin beyond Lunarion would care about his existence. Then Jetfire had acknowledged him and gave his blessing to his and Skyfire's relationship. Even if he hadn't learned of this until after Skyfire's accident, it had still had meant something. He'd been angry when Jetfire had told him what others of his kin were saying, and when he'd learned of Vos, Lunarion and Jetfire had been the only ones he'd given two slags about. As far as he was concerned, the rest could rot in the Pit. They hadn't cared about him when Skyfire had been around, and he was willing to return the favor. He hadn't given them a thought after that.

But now, eleven thousand vorns after Skyfire's accident, one of his partner's kin was asking for his forgiveness. 

Starscream was very tempted to just sneer at him and tell him where he could put his request, he couldn't deny that. Stellarios just expected him to forgive a couple thousand vorns of treating him like slag as if nothing ever happened?

But just as quickly as that thought occurred, it slipped away. He looked at Stellarios' extended hand, back up at the shuttle's worn expression...He thought of what the mech had just said, and remembered how he had felt that orn when he'd lost what meant most to him.

He thought once more how unwelcome Cybertronians were becoming...And there were younglings aboard that ship...Could he abandon them to the universe's tender "mercies", just to settle a grudge?

_"Skyfire thought a lot of you, Starscream. Don't let him down."_

_"I won't let you down, I promise."_

Starscream's thoughts and memories warred with each other for a few kliks while Stellarios just stood there patiently waiting for the other mech's answer.

Finally, the Seeker let out a tired huff of air from his vents.

"You ask a lot of me, Stellarios," he said quietly.

"I know," the other replied just as softly.

"I honestly don't know if I _can_ forgive right now. However," Starscream continued, as he saw the other's hand drop slightly, "due to the circumstances, I am willing to put things aside. For Skyfire and Jetfire's sake, and the sake of those younglings you have with you."

As Stellarios' optics widened in surprise, Starscream went on. "You know from the exchange you heard earlier that it will be impossible to find a guide here, and I know they would like you off of their station as quickly as possible. There are places in the galaxy I know of which are either sparsely or completely uninhabited. With luck, we should be able to find a suitable place for you all."

Stellarios' expression now matched his optics. "Starscream, I...Thank you," he whispered.

Starscream put one hand on his hip and raised the other. "Don't," he said firmly. "I'm only doing this because I'm not vindictive enough to let younglings suffer for the sake of an old quarrel."

Stellarios nodded. "I understand. Still, it is good of you to do." He gave a half-smile. "I can see now why Skyfire chose you."

Starscream gave a slight smile. "I assume you have other ships with you?" was all he said in reply.

"Yes, five others are waiting a few mechanomiles outside. They would not allow more than one to dock," the larger mech answered.

Starscream grimaced, unsurprised by the statement. _Figures._ "Then you should get back to them. I'll meet you outside the station in a few breems."

He pulled a datapad out of his subspace and keyed in some numbers. "Here is my ship's frequency, should you need to contact me." He tossed the datapad over to Stellarios.

The other mech caught it and nodded. "We shall meet outside soon. Thank you again." 

Starscream just nodded and turned to walk out of the hangar, not trusting himself to say anything more.

As he walked back to his own ship, he sent the necessary message to the management that the "incident" was taken care of and he would be escorting the ships away. After receiving the acknowledgement, he began pondering the encounter between he and Skyfire's kin.

It had been a strange encounter from start to finish, he considered. Something he'd neither looked for nor ever expected to have happen.

He'd been telling the truth to Stellarios, though. He didn't know if he could forgive what had happened in the past. At least not right now. Not to mention that while Stellarios might have done some soul-searching, it didn't mean others of Skyfire's kin had. Steelblaze's comments were a good case in point.

Even so, the fact that even one of them had apologized was a good start, he thought with a small smile.

Starscream walked with a lighter step all the way back to his ship.


End file.
